


Come mare in tempesta

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In piedi nel mezzo di un nubifragio di emozioni sporche di paura, Gaby chiude gli occhi, stringe l'anello di fidanzamento al petto e a quello si aggrappa per tenersi a galla finché la tempesta non sarà finita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come mare in tempesta

Gaby sa sempre quando sta per accadere, lo legge negli occhi di Illya; ci sono urla angoscianti incastrate nel suo sguardo, insulti e umiliazioni, ricordi, incubi e sogni mai avverati. Lo vede nel tremore delle sue dita, nella rigidezza delle spalle e nelle narici che si dilatano ad annusare l'aria impregnata di sudore freddo e della merda che dovrà ingoiare.

Non lo ferma, non ci prova nemmeno. In piedi nel mezzo di un nubifragio di emozioni sporche di paura, Gaby chiude gli occhi, stringe l'anello di fidanzamento al petto e a quello si aggrappa per tenersi a galla finché la tempesta non sarà finita. _Non le accadrà niente, non le farà del male, deve solo aspettare._

Dura poco, ma è sempre troppo. Illya non parla, né grida e perfino in quella violenza scomposta, c'è un'ombra di rigida eleganza; le sue mani stritolano, spezzano, sollevano e gettano tutto ciò che riescono a toccare. Le passano vicino, Gaby ha paura che possano raggiungerla, ma quando lo fanno è per fermarsi, per implorarle di far tacere i propri pensieri ed aiutarlo a trovare una tregua con se stesso.

«Hai finito?» la voce di Gaby ne tradisce il tremore. Lo guarda con rimprovero, come se avesse davanti un bambino capriccioso e non un uomo capace di uccidere a mani nude.

Illya annuisce. Il cenno è duro, la mascella serrata e i pugni stretti. Trema ancora di rabbia nel guardarla, _lei_ gliela butta addosso con la sua arroganza e la posa supponente del mento sollevato.

«Bene.» gli soffia, come un gatto indignato che fa la guerra con un lupo. Ma il suo è un lupo che china il capo e ritrae gli artigli innanzi a lei, che incurva la schiena e si ripiega su se stesso per farsi più piccolo, per non spaventarla con la propria imponenza.

«Scusa.» quello di Illya è un guaito sofferente.

Gaby gli sfiora le mani. Sono grandi, calde, immobili; le teme, le odia, le ama, così come il russo, lo teme, lo odia, lo ama. _Lo ama._

Incrocia le dita con le sue e si solleva sulla punta dei piedi nudi, sbandierandogli il volto ed un sorriso insolente sotto al naso.

«Scuse accettate.»

E quando sta per accadere, quando Illya sta per chinarsi a baciarla, glielo legge negli occhi, dove la rabbia si dirada e al posto del mare in tempesta c'è il riflesso di un cielo mai del tutto sereno, ma caldo, sicuro. _Suo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa Sette giorni e tanti prompt @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: Canzoni; 7. "E chiamami amore, senza tremare/saremo anche banali/ma che nome dare a questo vortice che porto al cuore?," (Abbi cura di te - Levante)


End file.
